The Hard Line
by notebookthief
Summary: Zombiestuck au. Switches between pov's. Will not be focusing on romance (not sure if there will be any at all)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you're trying not to cry as you watch your house crumble under the flames you set, infested with blood-covered zombies.

The epidemic had started a month ago. Your dad had refused to move house; bought a shotgun, even. You hold it in your hands, stained and shaking, hoping none of them come out.  
You know that your friends are coming to get you, but you're not sure what to do until then. Dirk was always the planner, the one who knew what needed to be done and did it, and Jake took action. Even Roxy was a lot better than you.  
You don't know where to go or how to survive.  
You go to the house closest to you and search for car keys. You find some, and get in the truck sitting outside. You have no idea what you're doing, but you have to get away.  
Taking out your dad's PDA, you sign in as your handle, tears pouring from your eyes. You tell Dirk you're coming to him.  
You're going to Texas.  
You've never been more terrified in your life as you figure out just how the truck works.

After stopping for gas and some more supplies, you hop into your truck again. It's been five days since you left home, and you've gathered plenty of things - guns, ammo, a pitchfork you're particularly fond of, clothes and food. You're dressed more rugged than you've ever been - a bandana around your head to keep your hair back and wipe away any sweat built up from the heat of the desert, ripped up capris jeans. You have a loose t-shirt and running shoes for practicality.  
You know your close to Dirk now; you've been driving non-stop. You've barely slept at all, and when you're not sleeping you're driving.  
Sure enough, you spot a sign telling you you've entered Texas. You don't know where Dallas is from here.  
Luckily, you don't have to.  
Another truck is parked in the middle of the road. A familiar face is sitting in the back, smoking a cigarette and playing with a knife.  
Dirk.  
You stop in front of him and jump out, gun in hand.  
"No zombies around here," he drawls, and lord is that what he sounds like? Deep and throaty with a prominent Texan drawl and how did you never know that? "I eradicated them."  
He hops down from his perch and spits out his cigarette. His clothes look a lot tighter than yours. After taking a good long look at you, and you him, he hugs you tightly; you can't help but start crying because you're not alone anymore.  
"It's good to see you," he says quietly. You sniffle.  
"You too," you manage to get out. After a long moment he pulls back.  
"We should get moving. It'll be dusk in Dallas if we don't move quickly, and I need to grab some stuff before we head out."  
You're confused. "Leave? What about your brother?"  
He stiffens visibly. "He was out on a supplies run when we got attacked. I assume he left town. I haven't had contact with anyone since except you and Roxy."  
"What about your Bro?" you ask. You don't mean to pry, but family meant a lot to him; you know.  
"Dead." He walks over to his truck. "What about your family?"  
You look down. "Dad died saving me. John was on Vacation when the epidemic happened, visiting Jake and Jade. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure hes safe."  
He gives you a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll try to contact them at Roxy's when we get wifi."  
"We're going to Roxy's house?"  
"She has a stronghold there with her mom. We should be able to get there quickly if we push it." He opens the cab of his truck. "Get in yours. We're bringing supplies with us, and we'll need a lot of storage space. Follow me."  
You get in your own truck and tail him the whole way back to his apartment. He tarps down and secures your truck before rushing you into his apartment building.  
He goes straight to the control room and sets the place on lockdown. You feel a little safer because of it.  
When you leave and head for the stairs, you look out the door and scream.  
There are zombies pressed up against every inch of the glass, slapping it and moaning. Dirk takes your hand as you watch thick steel slide over it and cover them.  
"That's why I wanted to get here before dusk. They're attracted to the light - it means people. Food." His face goes stony. "That's how my bro died. We were late coming home - it had been a long day - and we sent Dave back to grab something we forgot. We wanted his aj as well, the little shit." He leads you up the stairs. "We got swamped. We had to cut through the throng. I got there first and he made me lock it down before he could get in. He's been missing in action ever since."  
You squeeze his hand. "I'm so sorry."  
He shrugs. "It doesn't matter now."  
It does, and you both know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dirk and Jane drive to Roxy after hearing some painful and worrying news. Not very plotty, sorry.**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you're tired, worried, and frustrated.  
Of course, you don't let that show. You need to be strong - for Jane's sake and your own.  
You're not used to sleeping alone. Usually you and Dave double bunk. But he's gone, you remind yourself.  
You refuse to believe he's dead.  
To make Jane feel safer, you stay up to watch that night. That's okay with you - you want to put the finishing touches on your robots anyway. You've altered them slightly so that they can kill zombies with ease and precision.  
You work on them the whole night, fiddling and adding new things to keep yourself busy. You don't to think about Bro or Dave.  
They were your only family.  
You're downing an orange soda to clear your head when Jake wakes up. It's about seven in the morning, and she still looks exhausted. You grab a water bottle and hand it to her.  
"I can give you some aspirin if you like. We've got a long road ahead of us. Four days, at least. Probably five."  
She shakes her head. "I'll be fine. Thanks Dirk."  
You shrug in reply.  
Once she's full awake, you pack up some clothes, guns, ammo, and food and the two of you load up your trucks. Your robots and tools go with you too, as well as your blueprints - you'll be able to work on them more at Roxy's.  
The girl calls you, her voice wracked with sobs. Jane looks at you in concern, and you hold up a finger. "Roxy, what happened?"  
"She - she's - their -" Another sob.  
"Calm down. I don't understand. What's happened?"  
She takes a few deep breaths. "Rose is gone and mom is dead. She - Rose ran away 'cause mom wouldn't let her drink. None of us. And she ran away. She was drunk. And mom ran after her and -" she wails.  
You have no idea what to do. You can't comfort people. "I'm sorry."  
Jane tsks beside you and yanks the phone out of your hand. "Ro-lal? It's Jane."  
The sobbing quiets a bit, and you can't hear Roxy as well. "Yes, I'm okay," Jane says. "I met up with Dirk. We're coming to you, okay? Just stay put. Everything's going to be okay."  
Jane gives you a thumbs up, and you relax to know that Roxy is okay. After talking for a little while and the promise of another call in the afternoon, you head out, Jane following you. She's not a great driver, but you figure she doesn't have to be.  
You sleep in fancy hotels during your trip. At one point you're attacked. Jane has more of a level head than you would ever expect - she uses the pitchfork she got from somewhere expertly, and kills almost as many as you. She has a steel face as she defends herself, but you see her let some tears slip when the wave is dead.  
Five days later you make it to Roxy's, just as you predicted. Her house is more of a mansion.  
You're blocked by a barricade, but after a quick text she comes down to let you through. Once you pull up at the front of the house, you and Jane hop out. She hugs Jane first, since she's closest. They're both crying.  
She hugs you next, practically crushing you. You hug her back.  
"Good to see you Ro-lal," you say, and she sniffs.  
"Yeah, you too Dirk."  
You figure she must be laying-off the booze. Her voice isn't slurred, her breath doesn't stink.  
You're proud of her.

She gets you settled after you unload and have a grand tour. You lie on the bed in your boxers, flicking your switchblade open and closed.  
A small black cat comes in quietly, hopping up onto your stomach and curling up. You pet it absentmindedly, and finally allow yourself to think about Dave.  
"Come back safely," you whisper.  
You get a ping on your glasses from pesterchum.  
GT: dirk?  
Might as well, you think. Maybe the twerp knows something about your twin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirk and John chat a little. This is a really lame update tbh.**

You're name is John Egbert, and you're currently sitting in a zipping speedboat with wind whipping your hair and grateful you have some data on your phone.  
TT: What's up?  
GT: oh god you're alive. i didn't know if you were. not with dave not answering anything. are you all right? is jane all right? she's not answering anything!  
Yeah, you've been messaging your sister. You hope she's okay. She's okay, right? Right?  
TT: Yeah, she's with me. She's okay. She was worried about you, actually. Are you injured?  
GT: no, we're all fine. totally fine. barely even any scrapes. we're uh  
GT: we're boating inland right now  
GT: is that okay  
GT: that's okay right  
TT: Yes, Egbert, that's okay. As long as you don't care about zombies trying to eat your brains out. Literally.  
GT: it can't be worse than the weird beasts on jade and jake's island…  
TT: How so?  
GT: they're acting out! they don't know why, but suddenly they're attacking way more and trying to eat us!  
TT: Maybe they're infected too.  
GT: yeah, maybe.  
GT: so jake says we're landing in california. i guess thats a long ways from you guys, huh? :B  
TT: Yeah, we're in New York with Roxy right now.  
GT: oh wow! yeah that is a long way  
GT: i dont think we can boat the whole way though  
GT: since we're in the pacific and stuff  
TT: Don't they have a plane?  
Fuck. You could have used the plane. Why didn't you use the plane? You used the plane to get there!  
"Why didn't we use the plane again?" you yell at your companions. Jake, who's driving the boat, probably doesn't hear you over the engine, but Jade replies with, "The hanger was flooded! Jake told us that already!" She sticks her tongue out at you teasingly, and you scrunch your face at her.  
GT: the hanger was flooded  
GT: according to jake  
TT: Damn.  
GT: yeah  
TT: Hey  
TT: If Dave messages you  
TT: Tell him to pester or call or text or really anything me.  
You're heart pangs. As worried as you are about your best bro, it must be a thousand times worse for Dirk. Losing a twin must be unbearable.  
He's not dead, you tell yourself. But you know the truth. It's unlikely that he's alive with so many zombies around.  
You, of course, do not tell Dirk that.  
GT: yeah, of course! :B  
TT: I'll talk to you later then. Keep me posted.  
GT: for sure!  
You cease pestering him. You hope everyone's okay.  
You remember when you used to like zombies - when you'd play video games about them and watch movies about them and pretend to be one for laughs.  
Now you're just forced to watch them consume the world and kill or convert your loved ones.


End file.
